


This Magic Moment

by radiofiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 60s slang, Alternate Universe - 1960s, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiofiction/pseuds/radiofiction
Summary: Matt gets invited to Lotor's party. Well, he's going with Pidge, who got invited by Hunk, who got invited by Shay. But hey, he still gets to go. And his biggest crush is there too! So that'll be great and he definitely WON'T freak out.





	This Magic Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot. I won't make any more chapters of this. So yeah.
> 
> Also: this is based in the 60s. There’s slang and words that would be offensive now a days. That’s why I tagged it Period Typical Racism and Homophobia.

Shiro is _supposed_ to be the top dog at Garrison High School. He’s the football quarterback, has all straight A’s, really attractive, and probably the nicest guy you will ever meet. There’s just one thing keeping him away from it. He’s dating that black girl, Allura. Not gonna lie, she’s pretty cute. I would date her, but if my parents found out that I was dating a negro, I would be burned at the stake like a witch in the 1600s. Also another reason I wouldn’t date her: I’m a homosexual. Have I told anyone? Hell no. Do I want to tell anyone? No. Remember the thing about the witches in the 1600s? 

Though I have been called a queer several times. I had to kiss a girl at a party to prove them wrong. Thank god I can act because I would’ve had the most _disgusted_ face. Now, why am I thinking about all of this? Oh right, Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane just walked into Marie’s Diner and I can’t deal. 

“Matt?” Pidge was snapping in front of my face. “You groovy?”

My head jerked up at her. “Yeah. Groovy.”

“As I was saying, you know my friend Hunk? Total hippie?”

I nodded.

“Well, he got a girlfriend. Her name is Shay. She has a killer afro and she’s the nicest person I’ve ever met-- are you going to stop staring at your boyfriend and listen to me?”

“Pidge! I’m not…” I lowered my voice, “a queer.” 

She burst out laughing and caught the attention of the whole diner. “That is the biggest lie I’ve ever heard you tell!”

“I swear--”

“No, I understand. And I accept you.”

By this point everyone had turned back to their own focuses. I still whispered. “How did you know?”

“I hear you talking in your sleep.”

“Huh?”

“You have dreams about necking,” She motioned her head to Shiro, “you know who.”

“Well shit.”

“But anyway, as I was saying--”

“Are you just going to ignore that whole conversation we just had?”

“Yes, and don’t interrupt me.” Pidge put her hand in my face. “Now, I was going to say that Shay invited Hunk to a party and I got roped in. Can you come with me?”

“Who’s hosting it?” I asked as I took a sip of my water.

“This guy named Lotor, I think.”

“Wha-” I started coughing my lungs out because apparently I thought breathing water is a thing I can do. 

“Dude. What the hell.”

“Sorry, but Lotor is the tuffest cat in town! And we’re going to his party! How did hippies like Hunk and Shay get invited?”

“Shay is friends with Allura and Lotor’s her cousin or something. I was half listening.”

“We have to go to Lotor’s party!” 

I felt a person standing at the end of our table. I looked over to see Shiro. At our table. I just about fainted.

“Sorry to eavesdrop, but I heard you guys are going to Lotor’s party. If you’re thinking about backing out, don’t. All his parties are always chill and groovy. And don’t bother to dress nice or anything. His parties are kind of a safe place for people of all colors, genders, and sexual orientations.”

I composed myself and asked, “What do you mean by sexual orientations?”

He slid in the booth next to Pidge and sat right across from me. “I mean queer people. Gay and people who like both genders. Are you… okay with that?”

I was frozen. I couldn’t speak. This the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me.

“Yes, he’s definitely fine with it.” Pidge answered for me. 

“Neat. See you tomorrow!” He got up and left the diner.

I felt like I was going to puke of happiness.  
“Matt. You gotta drive us home. Get up.”

\---------

Pidge, Hunk, Shay, and I arrived at Lotor’s house. Music was pouring out from under the door. A girl opened the door for us and showed us inside. The couches were pushed up against the wall and people were dancing in the middle of the living room. Shiro was right. People of all colors were here. I even see two guys making out in the corner. One has hispanic and had short brown hair. The other had longer black hair. Then I recognized the hispanic guy. It was Pidge’s friend, Lance. I’m not surprised, though. 

Shiro stumbled over to us with a drink in his hand and a grin on his face. 

“Welcome to the the greatest party you will ever go to. We got weed over there,” he swung his hand in the direction where the smell of pot was coming from, “and we got the record player in the corner if you wanna play something you like.” 

He leaned into my ear. “And a master bedroom if you wanna… ya know.”

You can guess how I reacted to that. My face turned crimson red and I choked on the air. “W-what?”

He winked at me and walked away. I looked around and by this point, Pidge had probably gone off to a corner and Hunk and Shay were passing joints. 

I went to get a drink. I took a sip and looked over to see Lotor himself. He flawless dark skin and long, black wavy hair. A truly gorgeous man. 

A new song played on the radio. It was Do You Believe In Magic by The Lovin’ Spoonful. Lotor scoffed. 

“Ew. Someone put on something else. Four Tops, Supremes, hell, even Sam Cooke. Just something else.”

“What’s wrong with The Lovin’ Spoonful?” Shit.

“Oh? I’m guessing you haven’t listened to real music.” He grabbed a record from the shelf, without looking, as if he had pulled it out a thousand times. It had rainbow colors and said ‘The Drifters- Under The Boardwalk’. “This is my favorite record.”

It was very, bluesy I guess you would say. But that was just the first song. The second song took me right to the beach. 

_Oh when the sun beats down and burns the tar up on the roof_  
_And your shoes get so hot you wish your tired feet were fireproof_  
_Under the boardwalk, down by the sea, On a blanket with my baby is where I'll be_

Everyone was dancing with their boyfriend or girlfriend to the song. I was kinda digging it. Someone grabbed my hand and started dancing with me. It was Shiro. He was… close. 

“Aren’t you dating Allura?” I asked, quietly.

“Maybe. Doesn’t mean I can’t dance with you,”

“And why are you dancing with me?”

“Because I think you’re cute,” 

“Really?” I blushed.

“Yeah.” He brushed the hair out of my face. “I mean, what’s not to like?”

He leaned into me, about to kiss me. Then my androgynous gremlin of a sister decided to interrupt.

“Ohhhh shit!” She exclaimed. 

“Pidge, I swear to god!” I lunged at her and she ran away. I turned back to Shiro. “I’m sorry. My sister is terrible. Love her, but she’s terrible.”

“I totally understand. I have a brother, and he’s done the same thing.”

“Oh, you have a brother? Who?”

“Have you seen that Asian with the long-ish black hair? Wearing a leather jacket?”

“Oh, yeah. I saw him a little ago.”

“He’s gay. I’m assuming, you are too?”

“Yeah. What about you?”

“I guess I just don’t care what someone is.”

“Huh. I guess you could get all the fish in the sea if you wanted.”  
“Yeah, but there’s only one fish that I need.”

“Allura?”

“Am I dancing with her though?”

“No…”

“Who am I dancing with?”

“Me.”

He didn’t say anything. He just looked into my eyes and sang along to the song that was playing.

_When this old world starts getting me down_  
_And people are just too much for me to face_  
_I climb way up to the top of the stairs_  
_And all my cares just drift right into space_

It was magical.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to listen to The Drifters because they are really good.


End file.
